Tangled Web
by zombiede
Summary: What happens if 3XK isn't dead? What if a victim's death causes a snowball of issues? Canon up to the end of Season 5 (so yes, there is Caskett) with a few Season 6 ideas thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled Web**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle. The plot started as a dream whilst at an extended 6 day Castle meet-up... and quickly developed in to this.**  
**

Chapter One

Shadows fell across the floor. The sound of echoed footsteps bounced from object to wall to object. Ghosts of voices lost left an impression in the very atmosphere of the room.

The warehouse was seemingly abandoned or so it looked with its rusted windows and door frames. Paint peeling from the wooden facade and metaphorical tumbleweeds rolled across the yard. But nobody would have even guessed that this warehouse was the regularly used space for a group fondly labelled as Parasites by the other activists in the area.

Lights flickered and danced up the walls, mocking the almost statuesque stance of those inside. Whispers were how words were crossed, never a shout, and this night was no different. Anger laced the words as they rippled through the group and the occasional growled command shattered the otherwise muttered calm.

With a shift in emotions, shadows turned to one figure.

"We have recently discovered a mole of kinds that sends shivers of true disgust through me."

* * *

Castle rolled over on to his side and pulled a pillow over his head. The insistent whirring from the kitchen was slowly drilling in to his brain causing a slow twitch behind his eye. He pulled his pillow closer to his face and was in danger of suffocating himself when Beckett spoke.

"Castle, I thought you spoke with Pi."

"I did." his voice rumbled through the pillow. "Though I'm pretty sure he classes a mere increase of a second as 'later'."

Beckett slid her hand around his chest and buried her face in his back. "I think we should go to my place tonight." She sighed. Rolling on to her back she threw an arm over her face. "For my sanity if nothing else." A guttural groan was ripped from her throat as the whirring noise seemed to get louder.

Castle threw the pillow off his face and rolled over to face her and slid an arm around her back pulling her close to his chest. Running a finger down the join between her neck and shoulder, he pushed her long curly hair off her shoulder placing a kiss on her pulse point. Lifting his head, he raised an eyebrow. "That sound should only be from _my_ doing."

Beckett bit her lip and frowned, flicking her gaze between his lips, the door and his eyes. "Is the door locked?"

"It makes it more," He lowered his lips back to her neck and placed open mouthed kisses up across her jaw till he reached her mouth. "exciting," he mumbled against her lips, "if we don't know."

Beckett groaned again and shifted her right leg over his hips and opened her mouth up to him. Sliding her right hand up in to his hair she arched in to his kiss, pushing herself closer to him. She shifted against him until he groaned in to her mouth and his hands slipped under her t-shirt and flexed in to her back, hard.

"Mr C, future Mrs C... breakfast shake?" Pi pushed the bedroom door open and stepped in to the bedroom.

Castle's grip around Beckett tightened as he pulled away from her mouth. "Pi." He gritted his teeth and counted to ten in his head. With each number he let his fingers stroke down her spine and allowed her shivers in response to distract him.

"I've tried a new recipe today: More bananas," Pi threw out an arm and brought his fingers close to his face and made a pinching motion, "and just a hint of kiwi for a kick."

Castle closed his eyes. "I'll give him a kick in a moment." His mumbled words were a breath away from Beckett's cheek and her eyelids fluttered shut. "How long do you think it'll be before he goes away?"

Beckett shook her head as she shuffled further down in the covers, Castle stroking his spine had made her skin sensitive to every whisper of a touch. All of which was very embarrassing when Pi was still practically standing over them. "It's not polite to ignore him. You should make a bit more of an effort." She leaned in closer, her lips brushing against his ear lobe as she continued. "You remember what I told you about my years of rebelling?" She waited for his nod. "You really, really don't want to tempt fate."

Castle sighed and with a great effort he rolled over and away for her arms, even as her arms clutched first at him and then the covers. "Sounds great, Pi, any chance of adding coffee to the mix?"

"Now, Mr C, I've told you before that too much caffeine isn't good for you. " Pi grinned. "At your age you need to be thinking seriously about your health."

Castle's gaze on Pi remained unblinking as he swallowed down all the words he really wanted to say. The eye-twitch from when he woke up, returning with vengeance.

"Thank you, Pi. We'll be right out." Beckett slipped a comforting arm around Castle's shoulder but the amusement in her voice cancelled out the feeling it should have given.

Pi hesitated a moment longer, as if still waiting for Castle to respond, before slipping back out of the room with a jovial shrug, pulling the door closed behind him.

"I... he..." Castle struggled to choke out his words as he stumbled over each of them overwhelmed with annoyance.

"Shhh," Becket slid her hand up his shoulder and across his jaw, resting a finger on his lips. "I think we have about 10 minutes before he will interrupt us again."

* * *

He whispered a quick, silent prayer as he gripped the glass and raised it to his lips. Alexis had been watching him since he sat down on the stool and he knew that this was turning in to some kind of test to see if he would accept something that Pi had made.

Together, Castle and Beckett raised their glasses as one and took a sip. Both struggling with the grimace at the sharp taste of Pi's smoothie, they blinked and took a breath.

"The kiwi certainly gives it... kick... Pi." Beckett schooled her features as Alexis and Pi glanced up from the fruit they were preparing together. She placed the glass back on the counter and continued twisting her hair up in to a loose bun. "Just what you need to wake up."

"Don't you just love the variety of flavours that fruit provides?!" Pi bounced round the kitchen counter gesturing to the array of fruit scattered around. "I love trying out new flavours." He turned to Castle. "So, Mr C. What's the verdict?"

Castle took another small sip as he tried to smile and think of how to phrase his answer. "It has definitely woken me up, Pi. Which I suppose is a good thing."

"Well there would be no point having a smoothie that sent you back to sleep, for breakfast, dad." Alexis rolled her eyes and smiled up at Pi. "He's a bit of a genius with his colour blending."

"I'll win you over yet, Mr C." Pi smiled warmly. "Will the two of you be joining us for dinner?"

Castle glanced over at Beckett desperately looking for a way out. Just as the paused silence started to become awkward, Beckett's phone rang.

"It's the precinct." Holding her phone to her ear she slid off the bar stool, exchanging a smile with Castle as she wandered over towards his office. "Beckett."

"So," Castle turned back to Alexis and Pi, "I guess we'll let you know closer to the time." Forgetting the taste, he knocked back the last of his smoothie and swallowed. This time not managing to hide his grimace.

"You okay, Mr C?"

"Yeah," He glanced nervously at Alexis, her face showing her annoyance. "it's just, um, brain freeze." He gripped his head and let out a small groan. "Get's you every time." Castle turned back as he heard Beckett closing the door to his office and making her way back over to them, a pair of boots swinging from her fingers. "Body drop?"

"Yeah, and Ryan says it's an interesting one." She sat on the edge of the sofa to pull on her boots.

Castle's face lit up. "Interesting?"

Beckett let her hair fall across her face to hide her grin as she continued to finish pulling on her boots and zipped them up. "I guess we'll find out." She headed towards the closet to collect her coat and glanced over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

* * *

Castle stood frozen as he looked at the familiar scene. His mind flicking back to the last encounter with a man so crazed with his own power of the perfect murder that he had become invisible; hidden in plain sight. It was like watching a teen horror movie where you know what is happening and part of you doesn't want to believe that it could be that obvious. That some twist is sure to blind-sight you and knock you sideways. But this just seemed... bold. It seemed to have both aspects of his name plastered all over it. The tradition and the new seamlessly tied together.

He was sure to be watching this; his sick fascination with the two of them too strong to stop him.

"You see it too, don't you?" Lanie glanced up at him from her crouched position next to the body of a young woman, the arms carefully positioned over her chest.

He blinked. "I knew it." Shaking himself out of the stupor he had sunk in to, Castle looked around for Beckett. She was stood by the yellow tape talking to what looked like a jogger. He could tell she was mildly agitated from the way she held herself; back stiff and arms tense.

"He discovered the body." Lanie stood up carefully and stepped closer to him, waving a hand in front of Castle's face. "Hey, are you with us?"

"Yeah." He resisted the shudder that wanted to shoot through him at seeing the copper-tinged blonde hair and finished pulling on his blue gloves. "TOD?"

"I can't be quite sure, but from the looks of the body temp it appears to be at least 6 hours ago, so some time between 12 and 3am." Lanie smiled as his curiosity seemed to help him get over his shock. The unspoken question that hung in the air had her shaking her head sadly. "The ligature marks appear to be the same but I can't confirm that till I can do some tests. "

"She looks so peaceful." Castle looked down at the body, finally allowing her appearance to settle in. "Her hair."

"The M.O. doesn't always fit. You should know that by now, Castle." Lanie stepped away from the body to allow it to be collected. "I'll call when I have some definitive answers." Turning slightly to follow Castle's gaze, she allowed a grin. "Don't be the one to assume the worse; she sometimes needs that silver lining."

Castle closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to believe that she was right; that it was over." He dragged a hand down his face. "I _wanted _to believe that it was all over."

Lanie laid a hand on his now folded arms. "We don't know for sure yet. Let me do my tests before you start to worry too much. I know it looks similar but so many of the details were leaked to the press it could just be a copycat."

"Or maybe it's so similar because he's back... and this was just his warning." He looked down the street to the front steps of the 12th precinct.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading. =)

**AN2:** Thank you, Leanne, for being my soundboard. Thank you, Katie, for being a bemused soundboard. AND, thank you, Dai, for having a quick read of the first half of this chapter which reassured me that it wasn't a pile of rubbish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tangled Web**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle. The plot started as a dream whilst at an extended 6 day Castle meet-up... and quickly developed in to this.**  
**

Chapter Two

Castle stood in a daze. The steam from the coffee machine billowing up in a cloud, perfectly symbolising the dream like state that he had drifted in to. Though if he were honest with himself, a nightmare would be more accurate. That hair. He just couldn't get past the fact that her hair was so similar to several women in his life and the pure belief that sometimes a coincidence is not just a coincidence.

"Yo, Castle."

The way her hair had been so straight, but a slight kink in the end. The vision was so eerily similar that his heart stuttered slightly every time his mind superimposed their faces with that of the victim. He was drifting in to a waking nightmare and his grip on his coffee cup tightened.

"Castle. Bro, seriously wake up!" Javi slapped a hand down on Castle's shoulder only to stumble back when Castle startled violently.

Castle calmed his breathing and quickly adjusted the controls on the coffee machine, allowing the dark liquid to flow in to his cup. "What?" He glanced up at Javi, ignoring the smirk that had drifted on to the detective's face. "Coffee?"

"Sure." Crossing his arms, he widened his stance. "You okay? You seem a little dreamy today... thinking about using this vic in your next book?"

"Um, not exactly." Clearing his throat, Castle finished making a coffee for Esposito and then carried on with his original task; supplying fuel to Detective Beckett. "It's fine. I'm sure I'm over-thinking things. Have you guys found anything yet?" He allowed himself that barest of sips of his coffee before he started to drift towards the door. "A name?"

"Not yet." Esposito followed Castle back out of the break room and towards Beckett's desk. "Lanie phoned and said that she is at most in her early 20's. Narrows the field a little."

"Were the fingerprints not on file?"

"That's the weirdest thing. CSU found little evidence in the alley. She's had no dental work done and her finger prints have yet to yield a match. It's almost as if she's a ghost of some kind." Javi held up a hand as Castle's lips twitched in to a grin. "We have a body. She isn't a ghost."

"How do you know that ghosts can't make their body corporeal ? It could be a curse that a witch put on their family hundreds of years ago. To walk the land for all of eternity suffering for their sins they committed against those that are good."

"I don't think so, Castle." Beckett's fingers brushed his as he carefully placed her mug into her grasp. She allowed a flicker of an indulgent smile pass across her features before her professional mask swept back in. "Although speaking of ghosts, we have had to consider that Tyson may somehow be involved." She gestured to the murder board with one hand whilst she raised the cup of coffee heaven to her lips.

Sitting on the edge of her desk, Castle took in the evidence that had already been put up. His gaze shifted across the approximate time of death. There was something familiar in that those times. Something about it that was itching at the back of his mind since Lanie first mentioned them; so close that he just wished he could coax it out on to the tip of his tongue.

Beckett rested against the edge of her desk next to Castle, taking a sip of her drink. "No more crazy theories?"

He glanced between Esposito and Beckett. "No. Sorry to disappoint you but Tyson is all I've really been thinking about since I saw the crime scene."

"Javi, have any other witnesses turned up from the area?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Robert Stoke seems to be the only person that ever seems to visit the location." He nodded towards the board. "So I think despite the similarities he is a strong suspect."

"Does he have an alibi?" Castle squinted at the board taking in Stoke's details.

"Ryan was looking in to it." Beckett now gratefully clutched at her coffee, bringing it back to her lips as she closed her eyes. "I can see this case going on for a while." She winced slightly before allowing her drink to soothe her. "Guess all ideas of early nights are out of the window." She shook her head slightly and leaned in to Castle. "And I'll definitely be at mine. I value what sleep I do manage to steal when I leave here."

A dark cloud seemed to settle above Castle as his lip twitched in to a snarl. "Sleep will be hard to come by for a while."

Esposito coughed. "I'll just... be..." He pointed with both index fingers towards his desk. "over there."

A flush began to creep up Beckett's neck. "Castle..." She watched as Esposito slid hurriedly in to his chair and began tapping away at the keyboard, pointedly not looking their way.

"Sorry, no, no... um... I mean," a childish grin graced his face as he raised his cup in celebration. "Sleep can always be sacrificed." He chuckled. "But, no, I was actually thinking about Pi."

"Thanks, Castle." Beckett moved away from the writer, sliding in to her seat and pulling it up to her desk. "Does Alexis know this is why you've been so hostile?" She bit her lip to stop the laugh she wanted to let out, escape and allowed her hair to fall over her face.

"Funny." He shook his head. "Pi is just always on my mi..." He practically jumped up as a snort of laughter escaped from Beckett. "You know what? I'm just going to leave that there. I know when to give up the shovel."

* * *

Arms pulled back and up, her ankles and wrists touching in a way that inspired a shiver to run up Lanie's spine. The victim's long dark hair was soaked in blood and hung down in lank twisted strands. Clots had formed in the large iridescent pool, leading to tangled ribbons sticking to the surface of the warehouse floor. Flesh from jagged slices slashed from her abdomen lay in sickly fatty clumps on the floor like a morbid Halloween piñata. Her slender body perversely hung; knees splayed, back arched, swaying slightly in the movement in the air. A leak in the roof allowed drips of water to splash on her naked body soaking in and refreshing drying blood. Her torso glistened in the ill, dusty lighting casting dancing shadows on the apparatus that surrounded her; movement mocking at life.

"Some people are sick." Taking in the surroundings, she clutched her bag tighter in her hand and glanced down gingerly at the floor. The pool of blood and flesh was vast and she definitely wasn't quite ready to begin the ice-skating trek that she would have to endeavour to reach the body. Swallowing hard, she turned and retraced her steps till she was standing outside.

The blue lights that were casting an eerie glow on the warehouse wall didn't help the feeling of nausea that was creeping up her throat. Gulping in air, she sank back against the wall and dropped her bag to the side. It wasn't that this scene was particularly bad – though it was grim – but the similarity to one of Tyson's last kills that caused her to choke for a moment. Yes that one had been barbed wire, set up in a way to be closer to what Castle could have created than himself, but this one... had that feel to it. And it was making Lanie want to lose the contents of her stomach.

Pulling out her phone, she dialled the one detective that she knew needed to see this. "Hey, it's Lanie. I've got something you need to see."

* * *

"So I've just confirmed our main suspect's alibi." Ryan marched up to Beckett's desk, a file clutched in his hands. "His wife confirms that he was with her all evening and retired to bed with her."

"She's sure that he couldn't have slipped out whilst she was sleeping?" Beckett leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms against her chest. This was definitely not something she wanted to hear. It was becoming more and more likely that Tyson was somehow involved in their vic's murder. The fact that there was nobody around that area. That it was generally deserted. The fact that their main suspect would have been perfect had he not had a solid alibi was bringing back trickles of previous cases that she would rather forget.

Which meant Tyson had slipped up, that it was somebody else or they were really missing something vital in this case. And as much as she wanted to have an open and shut case, she really hoped they were missing something because if Tyson was involved there was going to be a lot of heartache about to launch itself on the city.

"He was at an evening fundraiser for the Friends of RMHC." Ryan shook his head. "He's pretty much squeaky clean, which for a guy who's on his third wife is pretty impressive."

"Hey," Castle slid a coffee in front of Beckett. "I'll have you know that having more than one wife doesn't mean there's something wrong with you."

"Oooh, touchy subject!" Ryan grinned, throwing a glance over at Esposito and then back to the writer. "Something you want to tell us?"

"Yeah, Castle, something we need to check in to?" Esposito still in his wheelie chair pulled up at Beckett's desk. "Can't have some unseemly character hanging out with us at crime scenes; people would talk."

Castle sipped his coffee and lowered himself in to his customary seat. "No. Just not something you'd know anything about... seen as you're both so whipped."

Detective Beckett listened to the banter as she watched how sure of himself that Castle was. Despite the fact that she could hear everything being said and was implying that he was not... whipped. But that was something she could remind him of. Later. That thought sent a shot of excitement through her and she quickly reached for her coffee to hide the shiver.

Castle sent her a knowing look which had her lowering her eyes to watch the swirls of steam rise up.

"What do you think," Castle leaned in to her personal space, and purred, "Detective?"

Her eyes slammed shut as she bit her lip against the moan that wanted to sneak through at the images he sent shooting through her mind at _that _voice. The way she could feel his breath brushing against her cheek, disturbing her fringe as she let her hair drift forward.

"Yeah, Beckett, you've got to have an opinion on this Castle's playboy image not being all that... clean." Ryan chuckled and didn't notice the way her eyes had now become narrow slits glaring daggers at him.

"Um, Ryan," Castle cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure you've got some other leads to follow up. Right?"

"No, no." Ryan grinned. "I'm good."

Esposito caught the gaze being thrown his way. "Um, bro, those calls... we need to check up times... and things." When he just looked confused, the Hispanic detective shot him a bemused look and pushed back hard enough to start making a smooth exit earning an amused smirk from Castle.

"What..?" His gaze finally landed on his boss. "Um, right. Calls." He quickly joined his partner at his desk sliding his phone neatly up to his ear.

Beckett slid Castle a smirk and soothed out her bitten lip with her tongue.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"They're worth more than that, Castle, and I wouldn't want your getting up to become an issue." She flicked a glance down to his lap and then back up to his lips before slowly dragging them up to his eyes.

He swallowed a much too large mouthful of steaming coffee and spluttered out with a cough, "Not fair, Detective Beckett."

"If you think I'm that cheap, Rick, then maybe you do need to spend the night at that loft with Pi." Before Castle could respond, Beckett grabbed her phone which was vibrating on her desk. "Beckett." She paused for a moment, ignoring the way Castle was smirking at her. Knowing he was thinking of ways to convince her he was right. "Sure, Lanie, we'll be right there."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading!

**AN2:** Thank you again to all that have encouraged me to get back in to writing. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Tangled Web**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle. The plot started as a dream whilst at an extended 6 day Castle meet-up... and quickly developed in to this.**  
**

Chapter Three

Castle's stomach churned and he leaned against the wall for support. He struggled against the urge to gulp in air as he fought against the overwhelming nausea gripping him in the putrid air. But even so, he couldn't bring himself to drag his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

It was almost beautiful in its devastation.

"You alright there, babe?"

"Fine," He swallowed. "It's haunting." He took a few moments before continuing. "Stunning. Ancient." He started to move away from the wall as he gained more ground in composing himself. "In fact," He grinned. "I'd like to suggest medieval time-traveller."

"No." Beckett shook her head and patted him on the arm. "Glad to have you finally man-up." Castle spluttered nonsensical words as the detective covered her smile with her hand and turned back to Lanie. "Thank you for calling us, Lanie. Any ideas?"

"We haven't been able to do much yet. Photos have taken priority. It's all been theory up to this point."

"It looks like a medieval torture scene. Who would do such a thing?" Castle tilted his head to one side and then the other. The look, akin to a puppy, was not lost on either the Beckett or the M.E. "I mean the mess! When you're not paid to get covered in this stuff you'd have to be..."

"Pretty sick." Lanie finished for him. "The depth of the lacerations shows confidence in their actions so I either this guy has done it before or he works in the medical field."

Loud shouts, followed by barriers crashing down and the sound of squealing tyres, caught the trio's attention to the entrance of the warehouse.

"I know she's in here. I tracked her GPS!"

From their position they could only see the back of LT and the shadows of a figure cast by the emergency lights.

LT stood with his gun raised. "Stand back, sir, this is a crime scene."

Other officers' voices could be heard and clicks of guns being readied echoed through he normally empty warehouse yard.

Beckett drew her gun and swept her eyes around the scene. Satisfied she had taken in the surroundings for safety, she moved towards the door. Ducking a head round the hinge, she strode out in to the warehouse yard. "What appears to be the problem, LT?" She kept her face neutral as she approached the scene by the tape.

"This gentleman," LT gestured with a nod at the man. "Insists his wife is here." Beckett appraised the part distraught, part angry man. He was well over 6ft and towered over the NYPD officers who surrounded him.

Taking a step forward, one hand with her gun still ready at her side, she reached out with the other in an effort to appease him. "Sir, this is just procedure. We cannot let you in because then we might find your DNA or fingerprints and then you could become a suspect in our crime here." She was careful not to give too much away in her explanation. Alarming him was definitely not going to do any of them any favours. "If you would follow an officer to their car we could take a statement which would be a great help." She risked a slight smile as he started to relax. "It would help us find your wife."

The man's shoulders sagged and he hung his head. In his defeat he seemed to shrink before her very eyes. "Show me the way."

Beckett nodded at LT and holstered her gun. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed and turned back towards the warehouse door.

"Everything okay?" Lanie looked up from the body that she had finally gotten the chance to touch.

Beckett flinched and crossed her arms; this was definitely not her favourite part of the job. Talking to victim's families and finding out more about them... made them real. It always brought back how she had felt when Raglan had been waiting on her doorstep. "Possibly our vic's husband."

"Guess GPS isn't always a good thing." Castle shook his head and placed a comforting hand on Beckett's shoulder.

She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "So, what are we looking at?"

* * *

Sliding in to bed after a too long shower she curled up under her covers. Tonight was not a night she had wanted to be alone but she just couldn't stand the thought of being woken up by Pi and his juicer yet again.

The flashing of her phone dragged a groan from her heavy limbs. Rolling over she slapped her hand on to her bedside table and grasped her phone. Squinting she held it up to see the screen.

"16 missed calls?!" Dragging a hand down her face she reluctantly unlocked her phone. Before her tired eyes could register the names listed, her phone began ringing again. "Hello?"

"Thank god! Kate, I've been trying to get through to you for the last half hour."

"Castle..." Sighing, she cleared her throat and blinked a few times. "Do you know what time it is?" She rolled over to look at the luminescent numbers of her alarm clock and muttered a few curses.

"Yes." She could practically hear his smirk. "But you always answer your phone."

Beckett sighed. "Except for when I'm in the shower, Castle. Seriously."

"Well, you do have a waterproof cover on it." He chuckled. "And you do owe me..."

She practically growled. "Not really the time, Castle."

"Okay, well, I guess you wouldn't be interested in guessing where I am right now then?" Castle coughed, his voice taking on a very sheepish quality.

She stifled another groan. "Go on. Tell me. Maybe then I might get some sleep."

There was a light knocking on her apartment door.

"Castle..."

"What? I couldn't sleep." Another couple of knocks came from her front door, which was definitely more awake and cheerful than she felt.

"Hang on." Throwing her phone back on the side, Beckett slowly uncurled from under the covers and stumbled out of bed. Her covers tangled round her legs as she pushed towards the front of her apartment.

Sliding the locks back, she pulled the door open and fell against the frame. "Did you even try?"

"Well, no. But I just knew it wouldn't work." He smiled. "I've been too used to you by my side." He stepped forward as she moved back in to her apartment. "And besides, after that crime scene today... I don't think I want you out of my sight."

"I'm a cop, Castle." She called over her shoulder as she made her way back to her room. "I'm used to it... and you should be by now."

He closed the door behind him quickly and slid the locks back in to place.

Beckett threw herself back down on her bed, not even bothering to pull up the covers. She sighed as Castle finally crawled in behind her.

"It doesn't mean I want to think of those things happening to you," he mumbled in to her ear as he pulled her closer.

She mumbled her ascent and relished in the calming strength his arms gave her as she drifted quickly in to a restful sleep. 

* * *

She wasn't prepared to admit the fact that she was grateful for his reassuring warmth as he curled around her. Or that she had been thankful for the knowledge that she hadn't been likely to have had nightmares about the crime scene as his presence always seemed to ward off those bad thoughts. But right now she couldn't hold back her moaning purr as she uncurled and stretched against him. A smile blossomed on her lips as she felt his hand flex against her stomach.

"Morning," his voice was husky. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than originally expected." She wriggled her hips back against him. "I definitely prefer waking up this way."

Castle chuckled. "Really now?" He pulled her closer, a smirk developing as Beckett turned her head to catch his gaze.

"Yeah." She bit her lip watching as his eyes dilated. She rolled over fully in his arms to face him, "Not having Pi's juice-making drilling in to my head is definitely preferable."

Castle's face fell and he pouted. "Don't bring Pi into your bed." His eyebrows furrowed in to a deep frown. "Bad enough he's in mine."

"No need to worry, Castle." She reached up and brushed his sleep ruffled fringe off his forehead. "You're the only one allowed in my bed." She ducked her head to try and stifle her laugh.

"Beckett, you're cruel." He yanked her closer to him. "I think you need reminding of just what I can do if you can even think of another man right now."

"Is that just a threat, Castle? Or do you plan to follow through?" She gasped as his fingers dragged through her hair, taking a firm hold with a tug.

"Oh, definitely a promise," He bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "Detective." He sealed his lips on her skin and nibbled at her neck.

She shivered and her back snapped back in an arch as a moan was ripped from her throat. Her nails dug in to his shoulders and she gasped for air as her breath quickened without her permission. The overwhelming knowledge that they were not about to be disturbed by a family member had their senses on high alert. Each breath became a little more hurried, a little more stuttered.

With a growl, she pushed him on to his back and slid over him. "You should have learned by now never to attack a detective, Castle." 

* * *

Holding hands was something that they hadn't exactly spoken about but was rarely carried out in public. The idea of being splashed across page 6 was not something either of them was interested in, especially after the reactions years before when Heat Wave had been released and the papers had assumed they were dating. Well, sleeping together. The thought of what they would say if – when – they finally announced their relationship officially filled the couple with dread. The press were rarely kind and never censored.

However, as they stood in line at the cafe by Beckett's apartment it was all she could do not to reach for his hand. It was busy. Busier than she'd ever seen it before and people were pushing and shoving and overall being a lot ruder than expected.

"You okay?" Castle, who had been enjoying the fact that she was wearing flats, relished in being able to lean down to whisper in her ear. It definitely brought out his protective side. He was standing slightly behind her and as he learnt down he placed his right hand on her hip, grateful that their bodies and the counter hid this from the other customers.

"Fine."

Squeezing her hip he pulled her slightly closer. "Hey, this isn't fine. It's busy and the service is beyond slow. If you want we can always just move on to the next place."

"Seriously, I'm fine." She leant back in to him. "I should have worn my heels. I don't like not being able to see everything."

Castle laughed, his head still close to her ear, he used her hair to stifle the sound. Taking in her cherry scented shampoo, he tightened his grip on her further as she shivered. The urge to just pull her in and wrap both his arms around her was driving him nuts and had his fingers flexing.

"Castle, this isn't funny."

"Hey! Mind moving up?!" A sharp, clipped tone called from behind Castle. "Jeez, get a damn room. Some people have work to get to."

They both brought their attention back to the line and shuffled forward, a flush rising up Beckett's neck.

"Sorry, sorry. Got caught up in our conversation." Castle turned round to acknowledge the voice behind him.

Her face flashed through many different emotions before finally settling on excitement. "Oh my god. You're Richard Castle!" Reaching in to her bag she pulled out a copy of Deadly Heat. "Could you sign this for me please?"

Castle's grip on her hip shifted and he started absent-mindedly rubbing circles with his thumb. "Um..."

At his slight hesitation, she continued on. "I've got a sharpie. Hold on." She rummaged in her bag. "Here!" She shoved both the book at the pen at Castle.

Beckett coughed and stepped away from Castle, slipping out of his grip and followed the line as it moved forward yet again.

Giving her a slight nervous glance, he turned his attention full to the fan. "Sure. Who shall I make it out to?" 

* * *

Beckett had ordered both their drinks, paid and found them a table before Castle had managed to get away from the fan. She glanced around, taking in the other customers and could only be grateful that nobody else seemed concerned that Richard Castle was in the vicinity. If anything, they looked annoyed at having to move around the pair and having their usual ignorant morning coffee run interrupted.

She smirked at his flushed appearance. "So, is she your new number one fan?" She took a sip of her latte and slid his coffee cup across the table. "I didn't order anything else... I thought about it, but you were so busy with your fan that I couldn't ask your opinion."

He gripped his coffee mug, "Thank you." He barely let the scent reach his nostrils before he took a large gulp. "There should be some sort of recognition barrier before I've had my first cup of coffee."

Beckett laughed. "You love it!" Patting his hand, she continued. "I remember not too long ago you putting on poses in front of a group of photographers." She smirked. "And they weren't even there for you."

Castle attempted to look offended, but this emotion was quickly swiped away by the mild panic crossing his features as he happened to look back towards the counter.

"Richard Castle... I hate to disturb you, but my friends are not going to believe that I actually met you without a photo." She held out her phone and waved it in the detective's face whilst not letting her gaze even drop from Castle's face.

She mouthed, 'You owe me, big!' Before taking the fan's phone.

"Thanks! Sorry to disturb you time with Richard here." The fan giggled, verging in to hysteria.

Beckett gritted her teeth before allowing herself to respond. "No problem." She gestured toward Castle with her free hand. "So..."

He jumped up, plastered his _for press_ smile and settled an arm around the shoulders of his fan. The flash made spots appear in front of his eyes, but he still requested a second shot, "Just in case you don't like the first one." Ignoring his fiancées accompanying eye roll.

"Thank you so, so much." The fan turned to also thank Beckett when she appeared to freeze in thought.

Seeing what was possibly going to happen next, Castle jumped in to try and distract the fan. "Hey, Lauren, thank you for being a great fan."

His attempt to regain her attention failed and her eyes narrowed as she scanned Beckett's face. It had been a long time since the detective had officially been involved in the publications of Nikki Heat and a lot had changed since then. But apparently she was still recognisable when someone had the time to stare her out.

Both of them watched in dismay as she reached back in to her bag. "Today is the best day and I definitely think this is worth being late to work for!" First, Deadly Heat was pulled back out, and then her sharpie. "You're the detective right? His muse?" She gestured towards Castle with the sharpie. "Detective Beckett, right?" She looked incredibly impressed with herself that she had remembered all those details as she thrust the items at her, snatching her phone back in the process. "Could you please sign it as well? Thank you!" Then without even waiting for a reply or acknowledging the shock on Beckett's face, she held out the phone to Castle. "You don't mind do you? It's still on the camera app."

Lauren rocked from one foot to the other as she waited for the muse's autograph. Slipping the items back in to her bag Lauren smiled and bent down next to her, facing Castle.

Castle tried very, very hard not to smile at Beckett's obvious discomfort. But the way she flinched at the contact when Lauren placed her hand on her shoulder. "Smile, ladies!" Two photos later he handed the phone back to Lauren. "Thanks again, Lauren. Always nice to meet an enthusiastic fan."

"Have a nice day, Lauren." Beckett smiled and gratefully picked up her coffee, taking a sip.

"Thank you both so much!" She started tapping away at her phone. "I can't wait to see what my followers think of this."

"Followers?" Castle slid back in to his seat and tried to look innocent of all knowledge of what she was referring to.

"Yeah, twitter. Oooh and Facebook. Glad that it has hashtags now." She glanced up from her phone. "Thank you so much again." She turned to Beckett specifically. "I'm making sure everyone knows you're not as stuck up as the papers said you were." Suddenly Lauren blushed. "Um, sorry, I mean, I never thought that myself. Just... yeah." She backed away bumping in to the table behind her. She glanced at her watched and gave a quick wave, apologised to the customer's drinks she had now spilled on the table and rushed off.

"Well she was," Beckett paused to think for a moment, taking a sip of her drink. "Nice." She glanced up and saw Castle's stricken expression. "What?"

"You're wearing your ring."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. We're not at work yet and we don't have an active crime scene."

"You could see it when Lauren was here." He reached across and gripped her hand, stroking the ring with his thumb. "She would have seen it."

"And..?"

"I don't think holding hands in public is going to be a problem anymore."

She pulled her hand back. "What?"

"When Lauren posts that photo it will only be a nanosecond before my eagle-eyed fans notice the ring. Put us, having coffee together. Lauren, herself, telling us to get a room. Put that together with the ring makes four."

Beckett tried to brush it off, though her fingers tensed around her cup. "Sometimes what you say makes no sense. Two add two makes four. Five take one makes four. But coffee and a ring do not."

"And telling us to get a room together."

"Rick, it will be fine."

Castle raised an eyebrow, finished his coffee in three gulps and stood up. "Just humour me, okay. I don't even want to risk a mob of any kind." His phone began vibrating madly as notifications began filling it up. He didn't need to even look at his phone to know that his fansite forum had started a new thread. Or that it had already reached its first one hundred posts. Taking a calming breath, he held out a hand. "We need to go. Quickly." He watched her finish her coffee. "Come on." Taking her hand he pulled her up.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this place today."

* * *

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the no update. Not going to bother boring you with my RL excuses. Just know that life got busy. Anyway, to make up for it this chapter is more than a thousand words extra, so I hope you'll forgive me. Plus Chapter 4 is well on its way. Though a mild detour in to a collab piece with Justleanneee is in the process and possibly Monday will be the start of another collab piece with becks_y

XD I always did work better with a deadline though.


End file.
